


A long road back

by JJ24601 (MrsLongbottom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLongbottom/pseuds/JJ24601
Summary: The hunt for the Horcruxes were hard on the trio, but one of them may not make it to the end,Inspired by Zzyzx Road by Stone Sour.Enjoy.





	

A long road back

 

Ron paced the tent, like he had taken to doing most nights recently. Each night getting angrier and angrier at their predicament. The hunt for the horcruxes had been grueling for everyone, but Ron seemed to be taking it the worst.

“I don’t know how else to put this! It’s taken me so long to do this, falling asleep and I can’t see straight. My bodies curled in a U-Shape, I put on my best but I'M STILL AFRAID”

He yelled at Hermione as he reached past her to grab his bag off of the cot. It was all to much for her to take, night after night of his anger had broken her down and angered Harry.  
“You think we aren’t afraid too Ron? You’ve been with us every step of the way, you know why we have to do this. Dumbledore knew what was happening and what we’d have to do. He tried to tell us the best he could and he left us what we’d need to win, in his will. Just us, no one else!”

The sound of Dumbledore's name spun Ron around like he’d been slapped. His face, contorted into a sneer they’d never seen from him before. Lately he’d had a lot to say about the supposed great Albus Dumbledore and his role in their adventures.

“Propped up by lies and promises, Saving my place as life forgets. Maybe it’s time I saw the world. I’m only here for a while and patience is not my style, and I’m so tired that I gotta go”

“If you're going to go, than just go Ronald. Your constant threats and tantrums are making a bad situation unbearable. We’re supposed to be banding together to fight evil and yet I feel like I spend most of my time either fighting or coddling you, you are not the only one unhappy with our current situation” Hermione sighed. His mood swings were exhausting. At first it was better when he wasn’t wearing the locket. It just made it harder on whomever was. But recently, he was just insufferable, with or without the locket. 

“What am I supposed to hide now, what am I supposed to do? Did you really think I wouldn't see this through? Tell me I should stick around for you, tell me I can have it all… I’m still too tired to care and I gotta go.”

“RON! I will not have you berate Hermione like that” Harry insists as he steps forward so he’s shoulder to shoulder with his now silently crying best friend. “ I really thought you were better than this. I should have known you’d never survive without the comforts of home.”

With a dejected look, Ron raised his eyes from the floor. “...home…”

“I get to go home in one week, but I'm leaving home in three weeks, They throw me a bone just to pick me dry”  
Harry worried he’d gone too far. As far as they went, Ron was the only one with family to worry about and with all the attacks and little to no information being shared with them, he spent a majority of his time worried. No one had heard from Charlie in a few weeks, there were rumors of him being caught, being killed and of him running away from the fight. If he wasn’t heard from soon, Ron was going to head to where his parents were and try to help Molly and Arthur track him down.

Worked up again, Ron continued his rant.  
“I’m following suit and direction, I crawl up inside for protection. I’m told what to do and I don’t know why! I’m over existing in limbo, I’m over the myths and placebos. I don’t really mind if I just fade away. I’m ready to live with my family, I’m ready to die in obscurity… Cause I’m so tired and I got to go. Where am I supposed to hide now?! What am I supposed to do?! You STILL don’t think I’m gonna see it through?!? Tell me I’m a part of history! Tell me I can have it all! I’m still too tired to care and I gotta go”

With one last somber look at Hermione and Harry, Ron marched out of the tent and into the night.


End file.
